Happy Hustle Wedding
by 15Stella15
Summary: a sequel to happy hustle proposal. Will Yasu and Hanabi be able to have a dream wedding seeing that they are so young and don't have much money? Warning: Lemony Goodness
1. Chapter 1: The Arrival From Hawaii

**Happy Hustle Wedding**

**A Sequel to Happy Hustle Proposal **

**Hanabi x Yasuaki**

**Chapter 1: The Arrival from Hawaii**

Hanabi and Yasu were excited for the days that were about to come. Being that they finally graduated high school, they were finally engaged to be married. They were excited to get home to tell Yoshitomo and Tokihisa that they were going to have a wedding some time in the near future. They boarded the plane and were totally ready to go back and plan the wedding together. "You know what we should do tonight Yasu?" Hanabi asked staring deeply in to Yasu's gorgeous eyes.

"What do you want to do tonight Hanabi?" Yasu said trying to think of what she wanted to do. He started to rack ideas off of his brain. "Do you want to start planning the wedding? Do you want to tell everyone that went to high school with us? Do you want to have a sleep over together?"

"Bingo we have a winner. Choice three duh, Yasu what do you think that I want? We are finally engaged to be married now you can show me that you truly love me more than anybody else. I want to be with you for the rest of my life."

"All right do you want to go to my apartment then or do you want to go to yours? It really does not matter to me either way but I am thinking that you have a way bigger bed so it would probably be easier in that way," Yasu said. "I am so tired right now though I am thinking that I will take a nap on the way home."

"Do not worry I am beyond tired too from that awesome surfing. I will probably fall asleep too. We have a couple hours until we finally land back in Japan," Hanabi said as she started to fall asleep with Yasu.

~THREE HOURS LATER~

Hanabi and Yasu finally woke up to see that they had finally landed in Japan. They quickly stood up and shoved their way to the front of the line. They jumped off of the plane to be greeted by Yoshitomo and Tokihisa. Seeing that she could not wait, Hanabi immediately yelled out, "Yasu proposed to me! We are engaged to be married!"

"Congratulations you two it is finally happening! It is about time that Yasu made a move. I thought that I was going to have to do it for myself. I would have enjoyed getting married to you Hanabi," Tokihisa said staring in to Hanabi's eyes.

"Now that you are engaged, I take it that you are going to make love to each other all night breaking the student council's rules," Yoshitomo said reading the flustered couple minds.

"Hey technically we are not on student council any more so we have the right to do whatever we want," Yasu said trying to stand up for himself.

"Whatever you two say, you two have fun screwing around. Keep it safe and use a condom otherwise you two are going to be in big trouble," Tokihisa said laughing at the two blushing.

"Whatever. Why don't we just head to my apartment now and do what these two wish they could be doing with me. Have fun living your boring making love free lives Yoshitomo and Tokihisa."

~BEGINNING OF LEMONY GOODNESS O_O ~

When Yasu and Hanabi finally got to Hanabi's apartment, they started to act seductive around each other.

Hanabi walked over to her bed, sat down on it, and motioned Yasu over to join her. Hanabi was laying out on her bed. Hanabi smiled seductively and Yasu started wink at her. She sat up and crawled over to Yasu, like a tiger creeping up on its prey. She began to kiss his lips tenderly, and he immediately started to kiss back with passion. Yasu swiped his tongue over Hanabi's bottom lip and she granted Yasu access in to her big mouth. Their tongues battled for dominance until they both needed to breathe. Hanabi started kissing and licking up Yasu's jaw.

Slowly Hanabi make her way down his neck, kissing, sucking and lightly nipping on his sensitive skin. She opened the first button of his shirt and she teased and kissed the exposed skin, Yasu started to moan at the feel of her attacking his exposed skin. Hanabi looked back up and finished undoing her boyfriend's buttons while she still kissed his lips. Yasu started to kiss Hanabi's neck and she replied with a deep moan. Hanabi's shirt was suddenly lying on the floor next to her boyfriend's. Hanabi ran her hands up and down Yasu's side and back. Yasu bent over and started obsessively kissing her chest. Yasu skillfully unclasped her bra and her tight firm breasts bounce free. Yasu immediately turned his attention to Hanabi's right nipple, sucking and lightly nipping on it, not neglecting the left, as he fondled it with his free hand. Hanabi tangled her small hands in to her boyfriend's hair and she started to moan louder. Yasu switched sides but he still fondled the right breast with his hand.

Hanabi pulled Yasu's head away and kissed him fully on the lips, passionately, until they both started to pant harder and harder each second. Hanabi then slowly licked down Yasu's chest and stomach until she got to his black shorts, where she undoes the button and bite down on the zipper. She was dragging down the zipper with her teeth. She removed her sexy boyfriend's pants and boxers and she began to climb off of the bed and onto the floor sitting on his knees. She slowly licked from the base of his hard cock, making her way slowly up to the tip. Then she began to fully take in Yasu's cock in to her mouth. Yasu gasped and moaned loudly as Hanabi start to suck on it. Rocking her mouth back and forth, Yasu started to buck his hips slightly against her. His hands quickly tangled in to her hair. He started to groan as he came closer to his climax. As he climaxed he whispered his girlfriend's name, and Hanabi tried to swallow every last drop of cum that flowed out of him.

He pulled Hanabi back in to a deep kiss, and then he took Hanabi and laid her across the bed. Yasu started sucking on Hanabi's sensitive breasts again and she arched against him at the feel of his touch. Yasu made his way down to Hanabi's core, stopping slightly to kiss and dip his tongue into her belly button. He went down even further and lightly brushed his tongue over her moist folds. She groaned as he opened me and dipped his tongue in to Hanabi's core and then he began to insert a finger into Hanabi. She began to scream at the sudden invasion and she began to buck her hips slightly. Hanabi started to buck in time with Yasu's fingers and he added another finger to get Hanabi ready for an even bigger invasion than this. Hanabi started slowly climbing to her climax. As it hit her, she scream Yasu's name in to the night! He took his fingers out and Hanabi grabbed his arm and licked all of her juices off of them. Yasu got hard at this sight. Yasu went to move but Hanabi grabbed both of Yasu's hands and kissed him hard on the lips again.

Yasu started to get frustrated with being denied release that he yanked his hands from Hanabi's and pushed her back onto the bed. He then climbed on top of his scared girlfriend. Hanabi gasped as he positioned himself at her small entrance, slowly he started enter his gasping girlfriend. He started to hesitate at her barrier. He said sweetly "This may hurt a little bit. I do not want to hurt you but I will have to if you ever want me to make love to you."

"I know that Yasu. I am ready for you," Hanabi said as she gasped as he slowly began to push through. He stopped and kissed the tear that escaped her beautiful gray eyes and he also allowed Hanabi to adjust to him. When Hanabi finally adjusted she moved her hips allowing Yasu to start moving in further. Yasu began slowly but he slowly paced with each thrust. She moaned loudly and gripped the sheets of her bed until her knuckles started to turn white. Yasu leaned down and captured one of her nipples with his extremely wet mouth, making Hanabi gasp and arch into her boyfriend. Hanabi started squirming and all of a sudden Hanabi screamed and her walls began to constrict around Yasu's oversized cock, causing him to fall over the end. They both came screaming each others names.

Yasu collapsed on top of her and rolled over taking Hanabi with him. She curled up into Yasu and fell asleep with a smile on her face. Yasu looked down at Hanabi's now sleeping form and lightly placed a kiss on her head then smiled as he, too, fell asleep.

~END OF LEMONY GOODNESS ~


	2. Chapter 2: Wedding Planning

**Happy Hustle Wedding**

**Hanabi x Yasuaki**

**Chapter 2: Wedding Planning**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

When Hanabi and Yasu woke up the next morning, they heard Yasu's cell phone suddenly ring. Hanabi shook Yasu up seeing that she was to lazy and tired to answer it herself. "God you are too lazy for me Hanabi. I really do not want to answer it but you never know it could end up being important. Maybe not, it is Tokihisa," Yasu said as he checked out the caller id on the cell phone.

It stopped ringing after sitting on the night stand for awhile. "We should fall back asleep for awhile. I am wiped out from last night Hanabi. I am totally exhausted that I can barely move," Hanabi said as she wiped her eyes and yawned.

"Sounds good to me Hanabi," Yasu said as he wrapped his arms around his girlfriend and drifted off to sleep again. It was only two minutes later when Yasu's phone started to ring at them again. "Dang it Tokihisa you are really annoying the crap out of me. Why do you keep calling me? You are really making me angry with this constant calling. What the heck do you want? Spit it out all ready."

"God you are really crabby. Was Hanabi keeping you up all night? I bet that you were busy all night long. That would not surprise me in the least bit. Anyways, Yoshitomo and I were going to help you start preparing for your wedding with Hanabi. We were thinking that the only honeymoon we could really afford overseas was for you to have your honeymoon in Hawaii."

"But we just got back from Hawaii Tokihisa. I don't think I want to go back there so soon. Basically the only fun thing to do there was all of the surfing that Hanabi and I did together."

"Is that seriously all you did while you were there? I thought that you two would be to busy with other stuff to be out in the ocean surfing. I thought that you would already start to make a family especially when you knew that you were going to propose to Hanabi. You know that you want to do that Yasu. I will do it for you if I have to."

"God Tokihisa, you are such a pervert. Would you shut up already? You wish that you could get with her but she is mine and nobody else's. At this rate you will never even get a girlfriend that will take you seriously. It is all because you can't keep your hands off other girls."

"You just watch me Yasu. I will get a girlfriend that is even cuter than Hanabi is. Anyways, would you get your butts down to the new café that is just down the road from where you live? Hurry up we have been waiting here for over a half an hour. We got donations from the school to help you be able to afford the wedding. I know that you guys don't have much money right now."

"All right we will be there in a few minutes. I just have to get dressed and get Hanabi out of bed. Bye," Yasu said as he hung up the phone and started to shake Hanabi awake.

"Stop it I am up all ready. I take it that was Tokihisa trying to get us out of the house. What did he say to you?"

"He says that we are supposed to meet him and Yoshitomo at the brand new café that opened down the street from here. They are going to help us with the wedding plans so we will be all set when it comes around."

"I suppose that we should get up and get dressed then. By the way, I had a great time with you last night."

"I really did too Hanabi. We should do it again as soon as we get back from planning the wedding. It could take up the whole day though knowing Yoshitomo."

"That is ok. If we hurry up and get there fast, we could get done a little earlier then we had planned for."

"That sounds like a good plan to me Hana," Yasu said as he slipped on a pair of black jeans and a tight gray tee shirt that showed off his muscles. He ruffled his hair a little bit so that it would not look so messy when he went out of the apartment.

Hanabi was changing in the bathroom and she came out wearing a pair of black short shorts and a pale blue tube top that accented her body so nicely. She walked to the door and slipped on a pair of pale blue flip flops that matched perfectly with the tube top. "Let's get out of here Yasu."

"All right, I will be there in a minute," Yasu said as he finished ruffling his hair and followed Hanabi out of the door. They walked quickly to the café so they could get this all over with as soon as possible.

~5 minutes later~

The couple quickly walked in to the café and immediately saw Yoshitomo and Tokihisa sitting at one of the smaller round tables. Tokihisa looked like he was going to kill some one out of boredom. "It is about time that you two got here. I feel like I have been waiting here for days."

"Relax Tokihisa. We never really did tell them that we were going to do this I guess that now is a good time to tell them what is going on," Yoshitomo said looking at Tokihisa for confirmation on what he was about to tell Yasu and Hanabi.

"What do you mean tell us what is going on?" Yasu stared at Yoshitomo with a confused look on his face.

"Your wedding is next Wednesday," Yoshitomo said looking at the couple.

"And why exactly did you not tell this to us a week earlier?" Hanabi asked sounding totally ticked off.

"We figured that you two would want a week to settle down from your trip to Hawaii. Both Yoshitomo and I knew how tiring it must have been for you two."

"When did you decide this though?" Yasu asked Yoshitomo.

"We decided it on the day that you left for Hawaii."

"So you could not tell us before we left? We could have started to prepare way more in advance that way."

"We did not want you to know. We knew that you were going to propose to Hanabi while you were in Hawaii so we didn't want you to rush yourself in order to make it happen," Tokihisa added in to the conversation.

"Well we should probably start planning since the wedding is in exactly a week," Hanabi said glaring at Yoshitomo.

"Indeed we should. I think that we should start out with invitations. Do you two want your families to come?" Yoshitomo said as he exchanged glances with the about to be married couple.

"Well I will not invite them because it is only my dad and I really do not think that he would be too thrilled to figure out that I am marrying a guy that he did not approve of. I think that you should invite your family though Yasu. What do you think about that?"

"I think that my family should come since they all approved of me dating you awhile back."

"Ok so we are inviting Yasu's dad and brothers. Do you two want to invite the whole school since we all knew them so well?"

"I think that we should. All of the girls would be so jealous. It will be fun to rub it in their faces," Hanabi said with an evil look shining in her eyes.

"Ok I think that is all that the chapel would have room for," Yoshitomo said looking at the capacity limit for the chapel. "Next I think that we should plan out who the best man would be and the bridesmaids and maid of honor."

"I think that all of the girls that helped me with our 'experiment' should be my bridesmaids," Hanabi said as she started to giggle. [Referring to the one at what I think is the start of the fifth book when Hanabi attacked the perverts that were trying to drag away their girls]

"That sounds good to me and I would want Yoshitomo to be my best man because I don't think Tokihisa would be fit to fill that position," Yasu said looking at Tokihisa giving him the death stare.

"Fine you would be that way Yasu," Tokihisa said trying to stop glaring at him.

"All right that matter is all taken care of. Next up is the catering. We have enough money from the school to be able to afford a dinner consisting of ham, appetizers such as baked beans and potato salad, and various cakes for dessert. Does that sound okay with you Yasu?"

"Yep that is okay with me. What about you Hanabi?"

"That sounds good to me too. I love that we got so much help from the school. I know that we were part of the student council but I did not think that they would have helped at all because I was always a pain in the butt towards them."

"Yeah that leaves us just the outfits to find. We will go shopping for them tomorrow. We will call all of your bridesmaids Hanabi and then we will call you telling a decent time to go and look around. This will probably be an all day thing compared to today at least. It will probably even take three or four days if we want to get the fittings and everything right away. Meanwhile you should go home and get some rest and work on your vows when you are not busy with wedding plans. We will also write out the invitations and send them out by the end of tonight. We have already started with a few of them," Yoshitomo told them as he bid farewell to the couple.


End file.
